Dauntless life
by cheesierthancheddar
Summary: Tris never knew Tobias, she never learned his name. She liked someone else, Uriah... And he never liked Marlene. Follow Tris and her friends as they go through Dauntless adventures and drama. Rated T for Tris.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This takes place right after the rankings. There was no war. She never got into a relationship with Four, so she does. Uriah never liked Marlene, and she never liked Uriah. Marlene's barely in the story.**

I'm ranked first! Even though it's probably because of my crazy genes, I'm still first! Somebody gives me a bear hug from behind. It's Uriah.

"Congrats!" He shouts over the loudness in the room. "Do you want to come to Zeke's house to par-tay?" He now puts me down.

"Sure." He tells me to follow him, after the massive crowds of people, we end up in an apartment. I can feel the stench of the alcohol tearing my eyes.

"Never heard of alcohol stiff?" Eric spits at my face.

"Excuse me, she was ranked first." Is Uriah defending me?

Eric rolls his eyes and continues drinking a clear liquid that I am sure is not water.

As soon as Christina sees my apprehensive face, she smiles and hands me a bubbly, dark bottle labeled "beer".

I take a sip and my tongue feels numb, but I ignore and continue drinking, soon the world is blurry and my head throbs.

"Let's play truth or dare!" Uriah shouts over the music, the ones who join go sit in a circle.

"Rules are that if you don't want to do a truth or a dare, then you have to get slapped by all the people in the circle. I start, Lynn truth or dare?" Zeke explains.

"Dare. Because I'm dauntless." She says proudly

"I dare you to give Four a lap dance."

She stands up and motions for Zeke to slap her. When it's my turn, I barely hit her because both of her cheeks are red.

"Tris, truth or dare?" She says when she sits down.

"Uh, dare." I choose dare because if I'm dauntless, I should act like one.

"I dare you to do seven minutes in heaven with…" Her eyes ponder the room and land on Zeke. With Zeke." Shauna looks agitated at her little sister, I don't even know what it means. I stand up and so does Zeke. When we're in another room, we come up with a plan.

We do moaning sounds while trying not to crack up, suddenly Uriah and Lynn barge in on us and look at us like we're crazy. We finally break down laughing and high five each other.

"That was not what you were supposed to do!" Lynn exaggerates.

"You didn't specify." I point out and she mimics.

When we get back to the circle, Shauna looks like a crazed rapist.

"Don't worry Shauna, they were feet away from each other." Shauna calms down but the rest of the group doesn't understand. We then get back to the game.

**A/N: When I get 5 reviews, I'll update, bye bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for all of your reviews! Note: if you are looking for a FourTris fanfic, this is NOT going to turn out like that in **_**any **_**way!**

After a few rounds, there isn't anything memorable, until Hector calls on me.

"Trisss," he says with too many s's "truth or dare?"

"By the fact that you're drunk, truth."

"Umm, do you like Uriah?" I now blush, I really do and Christina is, or should I say, was a Candor, so she might catch me if I lie. So I settle for a nod, and there is a round of oooooooooooo's.

"What, it's called teenage life?" Uriah suspires, it's the second time he stood up for me today.

"You totally like her. I mean you stand up for her and look, now you're blushing." Lynn says and storms out of the room and out of the house. What's up with her?

"Okay, enough with the drama, everybody out. Except for you." He says, suddenly pointing at Shauna, I don't even know what he has in mind of doing with her, and I don't want to.

When everybody leaves and Uriah and I are talking about regular life in dauntless, he asks me a question.

"I know that it's kind of early to ask you this but, you said you liked me and well, I wanted to… Doyouwanttobemygirlfriend." He says very quickly. I do the unpredictable I lean in and kiss him, he kisses me back. We stay like that until somebody clears their throat, I look towards the sound, and it's Shauna.

"Huh, so you guys made up," I feel my cheeks getting rosy, "I'll let you guys make out. I need something…" She walks into the bathroom and leaves us laughing.

"So, do you want to go to my room?" He sounds uncomfortable, but there is some want in his voice. I settle for a "sure".

I put on one of his shirts and my panties. I sit on his bed until he comes out of the bathroom.

"I should just sleep in the floor." I say

"No, we're together, we should be able to sleep in the same bed." I nod at his comment.

We get into the bed, he puts his arm around my neck and I put my head on his chest. **(FYI: They don't have sex, at least not yet…) **We sleep like that in a peaceful manner, I feel truly happy that I'm with him.

**A/N: Sorry this chapter was short, I hope i can get more ideas. Please, if you have **_**any **_**ideas, Please tell me **_**all **_**of them that you can!**


End file.
